


Protecting You

by strawberryarcana



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryarcana/pseuds/strawberryarcana
Summary: in which muriel has a nightmare, and a first person but gender neutral apprentice decides to protect him.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana)
Kudos: 11





	Protecting You

**Author's Note:**

> its 3:30 am and i woke up and can't get back to sleep. on phone so format will be weird. gnight.

I woke up to the sound of Muriel whimpering next to me, and I felt him trembling when I laid my hand on his arm. It took me a second to formulate a plan at such a late hour and so early after waking up, but once I had my idea, I knew it was perfect.

I wasn't very graceful about moving around Muriel. I, being so much smaller, usually slept close to the wall so he could have more space on the small bed. It seems he woke up as I moved to get between him and the door, as he groaned for a moment and asked what I was doing.

I didn't answer until I had flopped to the other side of him. I moved his arm so I wouldn't lay on it, then I threw my free hand over his chest, and when it landed I began to trace a lazy pattern with my thumb. More for me than him, I hiked my leg up and threw it over his, my knee almost at his hip from the height difference.

"Hey. What are you doing."

"Pr'tectin ya. G'back ta bed." My accent was obscenely thick in my half asleep state. 

"What." I could feel his blush almost reaching the spot where my hand had laid on his chest.

"Ya heard me. 'M comfertin ya. G'back ta sleep."

He moved the arm I had moved, rubbing my back with it. His other arm grabbed the one I had laid on his chest, and held it gently. "Thanks." 

I replied with a half asleep groan.


End file.
